Useful Things
by frozensyoghurt
Summary: Chap 2: Fisika, Perahu Kertas, Topi, Sepatu. (CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO KRISTAO). Benda-benda yang dapat menyatukan dua sejoli yang tidak pernah bertemu atau saling mengenal. Benda itu tidak selalu dalam wujud bunga ataupun cincin. Karena, benda apapun dapat membantu dalam proses menyatukan hati.
1. Bicycle, Student Card

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Length: Drabble

Warning: **YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! ABSURD! DLDR!**

* * *

Bicycle

.

.

.

.

—**M**emiliki kebiasaan bangun siang memang menyebalkan.

Tetapi hal menyebalkan itu bisa jadi menyenangkan ketika kamu harus bertemu guru super killer yang senang mengadakan ujian dadakan dengan menggunakan materi dari zaman Albert Einstein dan kawan-kawan.

Begitulah hal yang dirasakan seorang remaja yang baru menginjakkan kaki di usia 15 tahun ini. Kaki jenjangnya mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan perlahan. Menikmati angin pagi yang menyapa wajahnya. Juga tidak mempedulikan sudah berapa menit berlalu setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

Kim Jongin—nama remaja itu— sedang melakukan rutinitasnya setiap pagi, yaitu mengantar koran di sebuah komplek perumahan milik orang-orang yang berekonomi lebih. Sesekali remaja itu melemparkan koran ke dalam rumah orang-orang yang menjadi pelanggan setianya.

Jongin memang bukan anak orang kaya, tapi bukan anak orang berekonomi bawah pula. Jongin sebenarnya mampu membiayai sekolahnya, namun, sebagai anak lelaki yang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalur beasiswa. Setelah berselisih dengan 300 anak, akhirnya Jongin menjadi salah satu peserta yang berhasil meraih beasiswa.

Jongin tidak pernah merepotkan kedua orang tuanya dalam mengurus biaya administrasi sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjualan koran. Setiap minggu ia akan mendapat gaji, yang jika ditabung akan cukup membiayai keuangan sekolahnya.

"Aww!"

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Jongin sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah mewah bergaya Victoria.

"Ah! Maafkan saya! Saya tidak sengaja menabrak Anda!"

Dengan segera Jongin menepikan sepedanya dan menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Senyuman orang itu membuat hati Jongin berdesir.

"Hei? Kenapa melamun?"

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda dihadapannya itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Ah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, uhm—"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung."

"—Hyung? Kukira kau lebih muda dariku."

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongin yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Kau tidak lihat seragamku? Inikan seragam anak SMA, uhm— Jongin?"

"Darimana hyung tahu namaku?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk _nametag_ yang berada di dadanya.

"Aku membaca _nametag_mu."

Ugh—_holy shit!_ Rasanya Jongin ingin segera menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup di Sungai Amazon. Kau benar-benar memalukan, Kim Jongin!

"Ah iya aku lupa."

Jongin tertawa dengan canggung. Sedangkan lelaki dihadapannya kembali tertawa pelan yang membuat Jongin terpana dan hampir melupakan cara untuk bernafas.

"Uhm, omong-omong, kenapa hyung belum berangkat sekolah? Bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi?"

"Sepedaku rusak, Jongin." Remaja manis itu merajuk dengan begitu imut. Ugh, Jongin benar-benar butuh pasokan oksigen sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung aku antar saja? Lagipula sekolah kita kan sama."

Remaja itu menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar—yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuat Jongin ingin mencongkelnya sekarang juga.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak, hyung. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Jongin berlari kecil menuju sepedanya lalu menaikinya. Remaja tampan itu menggiring sepedanya mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan dengan sigap, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang dan mulai menyamankan posisinya.

"Uhm—hyung, bi-bisakah kamu berpegangan? Aku takut nanti kamu terjatuh."

Wajah keduanya memerah. Terutama Kyungsoo yang bahkan sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jongin, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap milik juniornya itu.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali, Jongin benar-benar bersyukur karena ia terlambat bangun pagi.

* * *

Student Card

.

.

.

.

—**K**esialan di pagi hari yang dialami pemuda manis bersurai keemasan ini adalah, kehilangan kartu peserta ujian.

Otaknya terus berputar―mengingat-ngingat apakah ia lupa membawa kartu itu atau malah kartu itu terjatuh saat ia naik kereta tadi.

Setelah mengubek-ubek isi tasnya selama beberapa kali dan tidak kunjung menemukan kartu ujiannya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya. Pemuda itu sangat hafal dengan peraturan sekolahnya, **tidak boleh masuk jika tidak membawa kartu peserta ujian**.

Dengan lesu, pemuda manis yang kerap dipanggil Luhan itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia menuruti saja kemana kakinya melangkah. Entah ke jurang atau ke jalan raya, entah ke taman atau ke kebun binatang.

Luhan hampir saja tersandung batu sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya untuk kembali berdiri seperti semula. Luhan memutar kepalanya―mencari sosok yang menolongnya, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Lantas, siapa yang menolongnya?

"Hei, uhm, permisi. Bolehkah saya bertanya sebentar?"

Tepukan di pundak Luhan membuat ia sedikit melupakan perihal orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apakah Anda tahu pemilik kartu ini? Tadi saya menemukannya di dalam kereta."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu yang membuat mata Luhan membulat dan berbinar senang.

"Astaga! Ini kartu ujianku! Oh God, terima kasih sudah menemukan kartu ujianku! Entah dengan cara apa saya harus berterimakasih kepada Anda!"

Luhan berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya sembari tersenyum riang. Akhirnya, kartunya tidak jadi hilang!

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke kafe _bubble tea_ di sebrang jalan sana?"

"Mwoyaa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja untuk berterimakasih kepadaku? Kalau begitu ayo temani aku ke kafe _bubble tea_ di sebrang jalan sana."

Pemuda itu menunjuk kafe _bubble tea_ yang terlihat padat oleh pengunjung.

"Tapi aku kan harus ujian. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore?"

"Bukankah ujianmu sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu?"

Skakmat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. Yang harus Luhan akui bahwa dengan _smirk_ itu wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tunggu sebentar, siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun. Salam kenal, uhm―Luhan hyung."

Setelah itu, dua pemuda tampan dan manis itu berjalan menuju kafe _bubble tea_ yang sudah tidak begitu dipadati pengunjung. Karena beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, apakah _bubble tea _itu enak?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus mencobanya, hyung! Aku jamin hyung pasti suka."

Sehun menarik Luhan menuju tempat kasir, dan pemuda manis itu hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku pesan yang rasa coklat, dan kamu mau pesan rasa apa, hyung?"

Luhan meletakkan jarinya di bibir bawahnya, berfikir. Menu-menu disini terasa asing baginya.

"Mungkin taro."

"Baiklah, semuanya 800 won."

Setelah menyerahkan uang pembayaran, Sehun menarik Luhan (lagi) menuju kursi yang berada di pojok dekat dengan tumpukkan majalah.

"Seberapa sering kau datang kesini, Hun?"

Luhan mulai membuka topik pembicaraan setelah keduanya berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di kursi masing-masing.

"Hampir setiap minggu."

Dan setelahnya, keduanya larut dalam perbincangan sampai kedatangan _bubble tea _pesanan mereka membuat mereka terpaksa memberhentikan pembicaraan untuk sejenak.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apakah rasanya enak?"

"Hmm lumayan. Kurasa tempat ini akan jadi tempat langgananku sepulang sekolah."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama."

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Luhan melihat pemuda didepannya tersenyum tulus. Tampan sekali. Luhan dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah dan hatinya berdesir.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, hyung? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak!"

Dan Luhan harus berterimakasih kepada kartu ujiannya nanti sepulang dari kafe ini.

* * *

**END~!**

**A/N: gak sih gak end sebenarnya, masih ada lanjutannya lagi hehehe. dan saya akui saya memang bandel, besok TO MTK tapi saya malah bikin fanfic. tapi yasudahlah, sudah terlanjur hehehe.**

**Don't forget to give me review, kay!**

**Much Love, Frozenyoghurt!**


	2. Physics, Paper Boat, Cap, Shoes

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Length: Drabble

Warning: **YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! ABSURD! DLDR!**

* * *

Physics

.

.

.

.

―**F**isika memang pelajaran yang mudah bagi orang-orang yang mau menghafal rumus, tetapi sulit bagi orang yang lebih suka menghafal teori. Meskipun Fisika juga terdapat teori, namun terkadang hitungan lebih mendominasi.

Park Chanyeol ―Ketos yang dikenal pintar dan berwibawa― ternyata memiliki kelemahan di pelajaran Fisika. Sejujurnya pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sangat memfavoritkan pelajaran Matematika ―yang juga menggunakan rumus―, namun ia menganggap bahwa rumus Matematika masih bisa diakali dengan logika.

Dan dengan hebatnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa hari ini ada ulangan Fisika. Alhasil, pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap soal itu dengan tatapan bisakah-kau-mengisi-sendiri-jawabannya-wahai-kertas. Chanyeol masih menatap kertas itu sampai datang kertas penyelamat yang entah berasal dari mana.

Chanyeol menengok kekanan-kiri, mencari siapa kira-kira orang yang memberinya kertas dewa itu. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah sekumpulan manusia berotak super yang sibuk dengan lembar soal mereka.

Sembari melirik gurunya yang terlelap dengan iler dimana-mana, Chanyeol membuka kertas tersebut dan mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di lembar jawaban yang masih kosong melompong.

Dan tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, bel istirahat berbunyi dan Guru Kang mulai berjalan memutari kelas untuk mengambil lembar soal dan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Saat di kantin, Chanyeol bahkan bertanya kepada teman sepermainannya perihal kertas dewa yang mampir di mejanya tadi. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang merasa memberikan kertas itu kepada Chanyeol.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu mengerang kesal. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa yang memberikan kertas contekan itu kepadanya. Bahkan ia berjanji, jika ia berhasil menemukan orang yang memberinya kertas dewa itu, ia akan mentraktirnya Starbucks ―atau mungkin Baskin Robins. Yeah, tergantung kondisi keuangan Chanyeol juga sih.

Saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya disebut di _speaker_ sekolah.

"Panggilan kepada Park Chanyeol dari kelas 11-1 agar menemui Guru Kang sekarang juga. Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Park Chanyeol―"

"Astaga, kenapa guru itu senang sekali mengusik ketenanganku, sih?" Chanyeol menggerutu kesal seraya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruang guru.

Saat diperjalanan, Chanyeol sempat berpikir apakah Guru Kang tahu perihal dirinya yang mencontek dari kertas dewa? Tapi-tapi, bukankah gurunya tadi sedang tertidur, ya? Apa ada orang yang melihat lalu mengadukannya kepada Guru Kang? Astaga, andai saja begitu maka reputasi Chanyeol akan hancur.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Guru Kang dan melihat ada sesosok anak lelaki yang sedang berbincang dengan gurunya itu.

"Ah, kau sudah tiba, Mr. Park. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda."

Chanyeol mendudukan _butt_-nya di kursi yang berada di sebelah anak yang tadi. Sedikit mengistirahatkan badannya karena tadi ia berlari dari lantai satu menuju lantai tiga.

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya kesini, Mr. Kang?"

"Begini Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya saya sempat khawatir dengan nilai-nilai ujian Fisikamu yang sering turun. Apalagi sebentar lagi kamu akan menghadapi Ujian Tengah Semester. Karena itulah, saya memanggil Baekhyun untuk menjadi tutormu."

Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, lelaki disampingnya ini akan menjadi tutornya? _that's so freakin' sh__―_

"Hai, Chanyeol-ssi, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menarik kembali sumpah serapahnya.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol, kenapa Anda diam saja? Anda tidak setuju kalau Baekhyun menjadi tutormu?"

"Ah, saya setuju kok." ―Lebih tepatnya sangat setuju.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mulai besok, Baekhyun akan menjadi tutormu untuk pelajaran Fisika. Saya berharap Anda bisa berbaur dengannya. Dan untuk tempat belajar, bisa kalian rundingkan bersama."

"Ya. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Mr. Kang."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang otaknya masih _in progress_ memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Ehm, Baekhyun-ssi, kamu itu anak kelas berapa?"

"Aku itu teman sekelasmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu tuh."

"Aku itu tipe orang yang lebih suka mendekam di perpustakaan yang damai dibandingkan di kantin yang ramai."

"Memang sih. Terkadang suasana tenang memang enak."

"Kalau begitu bolehlah sesekali kamu datang ke perpustakaan, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Akan kucoba. Omong-omong, dimana kita akan belajar nanti, Baekhyun-ah? Eum, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Hmm, terserah kamu. Ya, tentu saja boleh." Baekhyun mulai memamerkan senyumannya yang membuat hati Chanyeol meleleh seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumahku? Lagipula rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah." Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai belajarnya hari ini saja!" Dengan riang, Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun hingga membuat wajah pemuda manis itu memerah.

* * *

Paper Boat

.

.

.

.

―**M**embuat mainan dari kertas memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Terutama pesawat terbang dan perahu kertas.

Banyak anak yang mengejek Luhan karena kebiasaannya yang suka membuat mainan kertas itu seperti anak tk. Namun Luhan tetap tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang, karena yang namanya hobi agak sulit untuk ditinggalkan.

Suatu hari, Luhan merasa bosan hanya membuat mainan-mainan kertas yang berujung akan dibuang ibunya ke tempat sampah. Pemuda manis itu menatap perahu kertas yang dibuatnya. Ukurannya agak lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Mau aku apakan ya perahu kertas ini?"

"Kalau seandainya dibuang ibu, nanti sayang. Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya."

Dan pemuda manis itu sibuk bermonolog ria di kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghanyutkan perahu itu.

Dengan perasaan riang, Luhan memutuskan untuk menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Siapa tahu akan ada orang yang menemukannya nanti.

Pemuda itu menggoreskan beberapa kata di kertas itu. Setelah itu, ia menyusunnya kembali menjadi perahu dan berlari keluar menuju sungai yang berada di belakang rumahnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia berjongkok dan mulai menghanyutkan perahu kertasnya. Tak lupa ia mendadahi perahu tersebut. _So childish_.

Setelah memastikan perahu kertasnya pergi jauh dari penglihatannya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Sembari berharap semoga ia mendapat balasan dari orang yang menemukannya. Yeah, meskipun itu cukup mustahil.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Luhan mendatangi sungai yang kemarin. Mengintip-intip mungkin saja ada perahu kertas yang tersangkut disana. Dan, voila! Pemuda manis itu menemukannya. Dengan rasa senang yang membuncah, pemuda manis itu mengambilnya dan membawanya kerumah.

Sesampainya dikamar, ia segera merebahkan badannya di kasur seraya membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_Siapapun yang mendapatkan kertas ini, maka ia adalah jodohku._

_-Seha_

Luhan mulai berpikir, nama Seha itu agak ambigu. Bisa saja itu nama lelaki, namun bisa saja itu nama perempuan. Luhan jadi merasa penasaran dengan orang itu.

Lantas, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat perahu kertas lagi dan tak lupa menuliskan pesannya disana. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mulai menghanyutkan perahu kertasnya lagi. Berharap orang yang bernama Seha itu akan membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan pada keesokan paginya, Luhan kembali menemukan balasan dari sosok bernama Seha itu.

_Siapapun orang yang berinisial 'Little Deer' itu pasti adalah orang manis dan cantik._

_-Seha_

―Ugh, _holy shit!_ Wajah Luhan memanas sekarang. Astaga! Sadar Luhan! Bisa saja orang itu hanya asal menulis. Luhan mulai memegang pipinya dan merasa jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

Saat pengiriman yang ketiga kalinya, ternyata sudah beberapa hari orang bernama Seha itu tidak membalasnya. Luhan menghela nafas lesu. Ah, benar dugaannya. Pasti orang itu hanya asal menulis saja.

Dengan lemas, Luhan berjalan menuju supermarket dekat rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan ibunya untuk memasak makan malam. Dan tanpa disadari, Luhan menabrak orang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanan." Luhan membungkukkan badannya kearah orang tersebut. Namun ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang dipegang orang itu. Secarik kertas bermotif bola, persis dengan kertas yang digunakan Luhan untuk membuat perahu kertas.

"Kertas itu.." Luhan menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Oh, kertas ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari orang yang menghanyutkan perahu kertas di sungai dekat rumahku."

"Ehm, maaf, tapi apakah kamu membalasnya dengan kertas bermotif kepala kucing?" Luhan menatap orang didepannya yang ternyata seorang pria ―yang sangat tampan, tentunya.

"Ya. Itu adalah kertas milik adikku. Karena kertasku sedang habis makanya aku meminta kertas darinya. Tunggu, bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Apakah kamu memakai inisial Seha?"

"Hei, apakah kamu yang menerima perahu kertasku?"

"Ini perahu kertas milikmu, ya kan?" Luhan mengeluarkan kertas bermotif kepala kcing dan menampilkan senyuman paling menawan yang ia miliki.

* * *

Cap

.

.

.

.

―"_**K**__yungie hyung! Ayo kita belmain!" Jongin menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya bermain diluar._

"_Tapi Jongiin, dilual sangat panaas! Aku tidak mau, ah!" Kyungsoo tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya._

"_Kalau begitu, Kyungie hyung pakai topi punya Jongin ya!" Jongin melepas topinya dan memakaikannya di kepala Kyungsoo._

"_Tapi, apakah topi bisa menutupi Kyungie dali panas?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya._

"_Tentu saja bisa, hyung. Nah, kalau gitu, ayo kita main!" Jongin mulai bertingkah hiperaktif._

"_Tapi nanti Jongin kepanasan, tidak?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, hyung! Kan Jongin sayang sama Kyungie hyung, jadi Jongin bakal ngasih apa aja bial hyung mau main sama Jongin." Jongin memasang cengiran khas anak kecilnya._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia ingin ikut bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya, hanya saja, ia punya alergi dengan sinar matahari. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari. Karena, jika terlalu lama, bisa saja sekujur tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja ikut bermain kalau seandainya ia membawa topi, tapi untuk kali ini ia lupa karena tadi pagi ia hampir saja telat karena terlambat bangun,

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, dan ia melihat ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang menyender di kursi paling pojok. Orang paling pendiam di kelasnya, selalu sendiri karena tidak punya teman.

Namanya adalah, Kim Jongin.

Nama yang mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu, Jongin. Andaikan dulu ia tahu nama lengkap Jongin sebelum anak itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Oh, hei Jongin-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak bermain?"

"Aku alergi sinar matahari."

"Apakah kamu butuh topi?"

"Memang sih, tapi sekarang aku tidak membawanya."

"Pakai saja punyaku." Jongin memakaikan topinya ke kepala Kyungsoo. Ya, meskipun agak sedikit kebesaran.

"Kamu sendiri tidak main?" Kyungsoo membetulkan posisi topi Jongin di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan main kalau Kyungsoo hyung tidak main." Jongin tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum teman Kyungsoo yang dulu.

"Kamu mengenalku?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung yang begitu lucu.

"Ah, Kyungie hyung sudah lupa dengan Jongin, heum?"

Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah baru kali ini dia melihat sisi asli Jongin, si teman sekelasnya yang pendiam dan kurang pergaulan. Dan juga, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa Jongin teman kecilnya dulu dan Jongin yang sekarang adalah orang yang sama.

"Welcome back, Jongiin!" Dengan refleks, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan tak sengaja topi Jongin jatuh dan menggelinding begitu saja. Menjadi saksi bisu hubungan antara Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin.

* * *

Shoes

.

.

.

.

―**T**ertukar sepatu dengan orang lain merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah Kris alami. Bayangkan saja, sepatu merk ternama yang begitu mahal dan hanya dimiliki orang-orang berekonomi tinggi bisa tertukar. Bagaimana jika ia menggunakkan sepatu yang murah dan _mainstream_, mungkin saja sepatunya sudah nyasar ke Afrika Utara.

―Oke abaikan.

Dan sekarang, masalahnya Kris harus menghadiri rapat penting, namun karena ia harus melakukan presentasi dan kakinya yang besar itu tidak muat dengan sepatu yang digunakannya sekarang, dengan terpaksa Kris harus membatalkan rapatnya kali ini.

Kris menyenderkan badannya di salah satu tiang yang berada di lorong perpustakaan. Sudah tidak aneh lagi jika Kris sering mampir ke perpustakaan kota yang begitu besar dan luas. Pemuda itu memang suka mencari referensi tentang _business_ _man _disana. Ia juga suka membaca sesuatu yang berbau fantasi.

Sembari berharap-harap cemas bahwa orang yang tertukar sepatu dengannya segera kembali kesini, ia memutuskan untuk bermain Flappy Bird di handphonenya.

Selang limabelas menit, Kris dapat mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekat. Ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya, dan ia menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda dan wajah yang agak tirus.

"Permisi, apakah ini adalah sepatu Anda? Sepertinya sepatu kita tertukar." Pemuda itu melepas sepatunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kris. Kris menatap sepatu itu dan mulai memasangkannya di kedua kakinya. Dan yeah, itu adalah sepatu yang dicarinya.

"Maafkan saya. Tadi saya sedang terburu-buru sehingga asal saja saat memakai sepatu." Pemuda itu membungkuk berkali-kali. Hasrat Kris untuk memarahinya sirna sudah.

"Ya, tak apa. Lagipula, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

"Terima kasih. Omong-omong, sebagai permintaan maaf, Anda sedang ingin pergi, tidak? Kebetulan saya membawa mobil."

"Sebenarnya sekarang saya ada rapat, hanya saja sudah saya batalkan karena perihal sepatu ini."

"Benarkah? Astaga saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bagaimana kalau Anda menemani saya makan siang? Lagipula sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam makan siang." Kris menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan saya tahu restoran yang enak di dekat sini."

"Hei, kita belum sempat kenalan. Namaku Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris-ge."

"Namaku Huang Zitao! Senang bertemu denganmu, Kris-ge!" Tao memasang senyuman anak kecilnya.

"Ya. _Same with me_." ―Senang bertemu denganmu, calon gebetan.

.

.

.

.

_**END!**_

* * *

**A/N: update! maaf ya saya baru bisa update sekarang karena UCUN baru selesai kemarin. jadi sekarang saya kasih bonus hehehe. mau nanya dong, kalian tuh yang author, biasanya dapet inspirasi tuh darimana? masa saya waktu itu dapet inspirasi pas ulangan ;-; keren gitu masa oaok! oke abaikan :3 Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, keluarkan aspirasi kalian, buat motivasi saya kedepannya. :)))**

**Much Love, Frozensyoghurt!**


End file.
